1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a barium titanate external additive for toner and a method for producing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With increasing printer speed and improving image quality in recent years, it has been performed, in terms of enhancement of toner fluidity, electrical properties, and cleaning performance, that inorganic or organic external additives in fine powder form are adhered to a toner surface so as to enhance the toner fluidity.
It is proposed in addition, that barium titanate is used as the external additives. Proposed methods use, for example, barium titanate produced in an oxalate method and having an average particle size of 0.1 μm to 4 μm and a BET specific surface area of 0.5 m2/g to 20 m2/g (refer to Related Arts 1 to 3, for example); barium titanate produced in a liquid phase method and having a BET specific surface area of 0.5 m2/g to 5 m2/g (refer to Related Art 4, for example); and the like. It is desired, however, to develop barium titanate for external additives that can also meet further increasing printer speed and improving image quality.
[Related Art 1] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H7-306542
[Related Art 2] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H7-295282
[Related Art 3] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication H7-306543
[Related Art 4] Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication 2002-107999